Dissociated chick embryo lumbar paravertebral sympathetic ganglion cells were grown in culture. Without nerve growth factor, the ganglion cells do not survive while chromaffin cells (SIF cells) do not require nerve growth factor and survive for several weeks. This experiment showed that cultured chick embryo chromaffin cells synthesize and contain beta-hydroxylated catecholamines. The results strongly indicate that the principle monoamine synthesized by the cultured cell is norepinephrine. The capacity of the beta-hydroxylated catecholamines was inferred from the demonstration of their DBH activity. Very low, but detectable levels of PNMT, were detected in the cultures. The magnitude of PNMT activity, especially when compared with DBH activity strongly suggests that the most prevalent catecholamine produced by the cultured chromaffin cells is norephinephrine rather than its methylated derivative epinephrine.